Las Amigas de Kagome
by LadyBry
Summary: Ellas solo querían saber por que Kagome se tiro al poso... ¿¡ Quien diría que iba a ser tan problemático como entretenido?


Antes que nada debo aclarar que los personajes en la presente obra no me pertenecen (a excepción de los personajes propios), pero al contrario la trama es totalmente mía por ello esta prohibida su copia sin mi previa autorización.

-Diálogo-

\- Acción.

"Pensamiento"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* cambio de escena

Nota de la autora: la trama no va a ser apegada al manga en este fic, al igual que los personajes tendrán ligeros cambios de personalidad gracias a diversos eventos y además posible y ligero lenguaje soez.

Notas personales de la autora y agradecimientos al final.

¡Ahora si, a leer!

Era un día normal en la época de Kagome el sol brillaba brindando su belleza y una azabache se despedía de su mamá

-Kagome hija, cuidate y saludos a todos- Se despidió su mama tan cariñosa como siempre

-Adiós mamá, si yo se los doy- Dijo feliz la azabache

Mientras no muy lejos de allí un par de jóvenes se acercaban rápidamente y vieron a la joven correr hacía la caseta del pozo.

-Que crees que hará Kagome, Mitzu-Chan- le pregunto a una joven pelo cobre una mano mas alta y de ojos azul turquesa con un jean rasgado y una camisa a cuadros roja con una guarda camisa blanca y unos botines de tacón negros de cuero, su tez era blanca bronceada, llevaba el cabello en una cola alta con el flequillo corto y un par de mechones sueltos su cabello era liso arriba y rizado abajo.

-No se Ripxo pero lo vamos a averiguar sigamosla - Dijo Mitzuki a una castaña oscuro casi negro, tez moren, con una falda roja tableada una linda chaqueta de cuero con rosas negras una blusa blanca y negro con unas botas de tacón un poco mas arriba de la rodilla en negro llevaba el cabello suelto por los hombros en preciosas y suaves ondas

Y así las dos la persiguieron y la vieron saltar y se inclinaron pero ambas cayeron y vieron unas luces de todos los colores las rodeaban luegó vieron a Kagome trepando y la siguieron

-valla y yo que pensé que esto solo era una broma tuya Kagome- dijo la peli cobre detrás de Kagome

-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!-dijo sin poder creerlo Kagome volteando se y abrazando a ambas -Creí que nadie mas que Inuyasha y yo lo podíamos atravesar- murmuro

-Pues mira !Sorpresaaa¡- La abrazo la castaña llamada Ripxo

-¡Vamos tienen que ver la aldea!- dijo arrastrándolas -miren ya llegamos- dijo emocionada mostrándoles todo -Ahhh se me olvidaba ellos son mis amigos: Shippo mi hijo adoptivo- señalo un pequeño peli-rojo que las saludo muy alegre

-Ohhh pero que adorable- dijo Ripxo con cara de "te comería a besos" y corazones en los ojos

-Si, es muy lindo- sonrió casi imperceptiblemente la joven -Provoca abrazarlo ¿no crees?- acto seguido el pequeño se acerca

-Si quieren lo pueden hacer señoritas, ya que son amigas de mi mami kagomesita- Mitzuki se inclino ante la oferta para cogerle en brazos suavemente -Señorita tiene un olor muy agradable como a tierra mojada- se acurrucó mas en su pecho -Al igual que mi mami- y se quedo dormido

-¿Tierra mojada? y yo que creía que tu perfume era dulce Mitzu-chan- dijo confundida Ripxo -Lo puedo cagar porfa es muy tierno, por favorrrrrrr ¿si?- suplico y Mitzuki se lo paso suavemente para no despertarlo

-A que tierno, primera vez que te veo tan dulce Mitzu-chan y aun mas a ti Ripxo-chan, bueno ella es Sango mi hermana de esta época y su gatita Kirara- señalo a una joven que las miraba de forma amigable

-Mucho gusto, son amigas Kag por lo tanto espero que también lo podamos ser- y una gatita muy linda salto a su hombro -A ella es Kirara mi gatita, mi mejor amiga y familia- Presento a la gatita y ambas las acariciaron dulcemente Mitsuki con especial afecto ya que ama los animales en especial los felinos

-Es muy linda- dijeron ambas al unísono

-El es Miroku, es un buen amigo pero tiene unas mañas algo particulares- Dijo lo ultimo con una gotita en la cabeza

-¿Hmp?- dijo Mitzuki al ver al monje mas cerca de lo que le agradaría

-Señorita se que es pronto pero a usted o a su amiga le molestaría tener un hijo con este humilde Monje- dijo mirando con descaro los encantos de la joven y sangrado le la nariz ya que estos eran bastantes generosos

La joven levanta la mano y el Monje ni se molesto en quitarse "Que tan fuerte puede ser, no creo que sea mas fuerte que Sanguito" pensó el Monje, GRAVE ERROR, le tomo el brazo lo lanzón al aire y termino estrellándose en la paja de un granero -Monje pervertido, Hmp- dijo la joven con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de frialdad pero en sus ojos se veía la furia -¿Les hace lo mismo a todas?- Pregunto y vio como todos acentian con la cabeza

-Cerca de mi no lo quiero- dijo Ripxo escondiéndose detrás de Mitzuki y vieron como se acercaba el Monje -Onee-chan salvame!!!!!!- Dijo escondiéndose detrás de Mitzuki

-HERMANAS- dijeron todos al unísono excepto Kagome

-Si jajajajajajajaja se me olvido decirles ellas son hermanas, bueno medio hermanas como Inuyasha y Sesshomaru solo comparten el padre pero tienen diferente madre- Dijo la Miko muy tranquilamente

-No se parecen, pero tiene que ser cierto porque ambas son muy bonitas- Dijo el monje pervertido

-Si, pero no se confié monje Miroku como puede ver no son débiles: Mitzu-Chan tiene una maestría en casi todas las artes marciales y en esgrima, además es maestra en su tiempo libre de artes marciales mixtas. Ripxo también sabe artes marciales, tiene una medalla del primer luegar en boxeo y es maestra de defensa personal- Concluyo Kagome

-Woooo ¿y porque tu no te sabes defenderte para nada?- Pregunto Inuyasha, pero no noto que su comentario hirió a la miko

-¡Abajoooo!¡ y no es tu problema Hanyou!- Le grito Kagome molesta a Inuyasha "Si supieras que no he podido ir gracias a que siempre me arrastras a esta época cuando voy a ir a tomar las clases ¡Yo no tengo tanto tiempo libre y tampoco se me hacen tan fáciles todas las clases!"

-Tranquilos- Mitzuki miro a ambos -Kag si quieres te puedo dar clases aquí junto con Ripxo, las dos te podemos volverte muy fuerte- Le sonrió amablemente a su amiga -Hanyou, no pudo ir a mis clases porque siempre se enfermaba de algo raro... aunque sospecho que estaba aquí en realidad- Dijo impersonal y casi con frialdad llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativa

-¡Que no me digan Hanyou queda claro!- Dijo molesto Inuyasha

-¿No es tu nombre?- Pregunto fría pero en sus ojos de notaba curiosidad

-No, es Inuyasha- Se quejo molesto "Su actitud me recuerda a Sesshomaru" Sintió un escalofrío

-Mmmm entonces me disculpo Inuyasha- Dijo sin aparente interés

-Bueno ya que conocen a Inuyasha- Lo miro con ira contenida

-Si bueno, es nuestro turno, yo soy Ripxo Dai Kisaragui, soy compañera de curso de mi buena amiga Kagome o Kagomesita como le digo tengo 15 años- sonrió Ripxo colocando de lado su cabello ondulado mostrando un lindo rostro de facciones exóticas y lindas mientras guiñaba un ojo y sacaba la lengua

-Bueno, ya conocieron a mi hermana, es mi turno de presentarme, yo soy Mitzuki Gabriela Kisaragui y estoy en la universidad y tengo 18 años, y es un placer conocerles- Dijo seria pero muy amable mientras hacia una reverencia

-¿Kisaragui?- Dijo Miroku divertido

-Oh... Larga historia- Dijo Mitzuki en un suspiro

CONTINUARA...

Esta historia esta originalmente publicada en Wattpad bajo el usuario I_am_Bry, la cual soy yo jajajajaja, decidí resubir el fic editado y corregido aquí. Memorias perdidas también sera resubido en KimihikoHimura-Sama que también es mi cuenta.

Esperó con ansias sus comentarios.

PDT: si alguna/o tiene Telegram les invito a unirse a mi canal con el enlace de invitacion KimihikoFicsSH donde aviso sobre actualizaciónes, otros fic's y temas para personalizar.

Mil besos y abrazos

Lady Bry


End file.
